


Nightmares

by Luna_Moon22



Series: Dr Stone Writing (Side Suzu) [7]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: AU where Gen and Ukyo knew each other before petrification, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I GET FIRST FIC IN THE UGEN TAG, Injury, Injury Recovery, Like up until the end of the stone wars arc, M/M, Nightmares, Serious Injuries, Soft Boys, Spoilers, canonical character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon22/pseuds/Luna_Moon22
Summary: Gen has a nightmare. Ukyo comforts him.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Saionji Ukyou
Series: Dr Stone Writing (Side Suzu) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501844
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hadrian_Pendragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Pendragons/gifts).



"...Ukyo-chan."

"Hm?" He blinks and looks up, as if he hadn't heard the footsteps on their way to his hut almost 5 minutes ago. As if he's surprised that the mentalist has shown his face in the doorway. "Everything okay, Gen?"

Gen's lips are pursed in what he thinks is supposed to be frustration, but the expression doesn't look good on him and Ukyo would rather wipe it away.

"I suppose so." Gen tilts his head to the side. "I'm uncertain what would be _wrong_ , Ukyo-chan."

And, of course, he can tell that Gen doesn't mean that. He could tell that Gen didn't mean that even if Gen didn't have an eyebrow raised and a tightness about his entire body. He can't help but think that it's the closest he's ever seen the mentalist to dropping his façade.

"Okay, then, are you here for any specific reason?" He raises an eyebrow, small smile coming to his lips. "It is the middle of the night, Gen, what are you doing awake."

"Hmph." Gen steps into the hut with an air of annoyance coming to replace the frustration. "I could ask the same of you, Ukyo-chan." He watches the other with careful consideration and a cocked head as Gen crosses the room, coming closer and closer towards him.

"Well, I'm not the one wandering into other people's huts in the middle of the night, am I?" He smiles up at Gen, and he knows that the other will see it as the teasing expression that it's meant to be. “So, Gen, even if you’re not asleep right now, why are you _here?_ ”

Gen presses his mouth into a thin line, he glances over his shoulder, eyes landing on the curtain covering Ukyo’s entrance, just for a second, before the mentalist drops into a sitting position beside him. Ukyo has to blink the surprise off of his face to avoid gawking at the way Gen inches closer and closer and–

_Has Gen ever gotten this close to him before?_

The only other time he can think of is that time in the forest, after Gen came back from Ishigami Village, looking just like he had that day all those years ago–

–all those hundreds of thousands of years ago–

–when the two of them had first met. When he clung to Ukyo’s torso as though he would disappear, as if he wanted someone to _comfort_ him. As if he were _afraid._

And even then, he hadn’t dropped his façade beyond that.

He remembers lacing their fingers together that day,

And he feels Gen pulling on one of his hands. He feels the magician linking their fingers and leaning closer.

“…I apologize for bothering you so late at night, Ukyo-chan.” He mutters. “I suppose I was simply so _concerned_ for your well-being that I just _had_ to check on you~!”

“Uh-huh.” He nods with a soft smile taking up his lips. He grips Gen’s hand right back, leaning closer to the mentalist and closing his eyes in content. “Sure, Gen.”

“I’m serious, Ukyo-chan!” The mentalist shoots right back with annoyance coating his tone.

It’s a cover. Ukyo knows that.

“I didn’t say you weren’t.” He turns his head. “I know you are.”

Gen lifts his head and turns to meet Ukyo’s eyes. They sit like that, staring right into each other’s irises for a long, silent moment before Ukyo takes it upon himself to lean forward, to press their lips together and laugh softly, teasingly, as Gen lights up _bright red_ and jerks backwards with a loud screech of “EHHHHHH??????”

“Awwww, did I steal the mentalist’s second kiss too~?” He coos, reaching his free hand up to pull his hat down, hoping that maybe, just maybe, it could do something to hide the blush spreading over his own cheeks. “I’m in shock. I’d think a celebrity like you would have had a great deal of first kisses already~”

“U-Ukyo-chan..!! I wasn’t ready..!!” Gen puffs out his cheeks in annoyance and Ukyo can’t help but laugh again.

“Well, you did tell me to be alive to return it.” He squeezes Gen’s hand in his fingers. “So, I’m alive. And I’ve returned it.”

“…mmm.” Gen’s smile drops right back off his face and Ukyo feels him inching closer once again.

Gen always was clingy.

“Gen.” He leans a bit closer to him. “You can tell me–“

“I–“ Gen frowns, deep and annoyed. “I had a… well.” He tilts his head away. “…It’s embarrassing.”

“No one’s here but me, and you’ve embarrassed yourself for me way too many times for me to change my opinion of you.” Ukyo smirks and Gen’s cheeks light up with a soft dusting of pink once again.

“…fine. Fine.” The mentalist huffs and lifts his head, resting it against the wall of the hut and glancing up, towards the ceiling. “…I had… I had a bad dream.”

“Oh?” Ukyo raises an eyebrow, lips twisting into a serious line.

“…you…” His eyebrows knit themselves together, and he looks as thought it’s a struggle to remember it. “…you died. Hyouga-chan… g-got you… in…” Gen gestures wildly towards his chest with his free hand.

“In the heart?” Ukyo finishes and Gen nods.

“…mhm. And… you died. I couldn’t even…” He moves his free hand up to grip his hair. “…I couldn’t do anything to help you. E-Even… S-Senkuu-chan couldn’t–“

He pulls their hands apart and, just for a moment, he sees Gen’s eyes go wide. He sees him look as thought he’s about to _panic_ , until Ukyo instead wraps his arms – both of his arms – around Gen’s torso, pressing his lips to the mentalist’s temple and gently leading the other’s face into his shoulder.

“I didn’t die, Gen. See?” He smiles softly, pulling away just as quickly as he pressed them together, just enough for their eyes to meet. “I’m right here.” And he moves his hands downwards, gripping one of Gen’s hands in his. “If you need more proof,” he leads Gen’s hand across his chest, upwards and over the bandages still wrapped around the gash on his chest, upwards and over until the mentalist’s long, delicate fingers reach the intended destination. “Feel that?”

Gen’s eyes are wide, just for a moment, before he shifts forward, pressing his ear over his hand, still wrapped up in Ukyo’s and the archer feels a soft blush dusting his own cheeks. He can feel Gen’s hair tickling his neck and his chest and the other’s cloak is over his mostly-bear legs and–

“Mmmmm. I much prefer to hear it, Ukyo-chan.” He can hear a smirk in the mentalist’s voice, and he thinks that he much prefers this to the sound of fear and _sadness._

A long moment passes. Neither of them moves.

Ukyo thinks that he wishes every moment could make him feel this _warm._

“…it’s quite the lovely sound, Ukyo-chan.”

“It is, isn’t it?” He smiles, one hand coming up to card its way through Gen’s hair. “It’s always such a nice sound.”

“Yes, but,” Gen looks up at him. “ _Your_ sound is such a nice sound, Ukyo-chan.”

And the blush is on his cheeks again–

“A-Alright,” He clears his throat in an almost dramatic fashion. “Alright. It’s time to get some sleep.”

“Awwwww,” Gen whines. “You’d truly send me back to my hut so late at night all by my lonesome?” He looks up with pouty eyes and scrunched lips. “What if there are ruffians about, Ukyo-chan??”

He breathes a deep sigh. Not a single puff of air is made out of genuine annoyance, but both of them appreciate the brief spectacle, the façade of a different meaning behind their actions.

“Well, if you’re worried about ruffians, then _I suppose_ you can stay here tonight.”

“Yay!!” Gen chirps, shifting up and curling against Ukyo’s side. “Goodnight, Ukyo-chan!”

He breathes another sigh. Fond, quiet, and soft.

He presses his lips to the top of Gen’s hair.

“Goodnight, Gen.”


End file.
